A Different Ending
by Smallbumpsalongtheway
Summary: What if Maxon was so infuriated by America and Aspen that he proposed to Kriss? What if America Left the castle thinking that she would never see Maxon again? This is my ending to Kiera Cass's The One since I think there should always be more than one book ending, and The One ended too quickly. I promise though, America and Maxon will be reunited, but will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! This is my first time ever to use Fan Fiction, and I most likely have already messed something up. Well, This book/ story is a different ending to The One. I promise even though in this book Maxon Proposes to Kriss, America will see Maxon again. Well here is chapter one! Disclaimer: All rights to the wonderful Kiera Cass**

CHAPTER ONE:

The second Maxon got down on one knee and Kriss said yes of course, I zoned out. I went into an alternate universe where it was I Maxon was looking lovingly at not Kriss. I shattered. My smile fell off my face and landed on the floor. I was brought back to reality by Celeste dragging me off the stage and demanding to know what the hell went wrong.

" Why aren't you the one with the ring right now?" she asked

"Something's just aren't meant to be." I muttered.

" Well, lift you head up, and strut in that room. Flirt with every guard, and smile like you are so happy that you could cry. Tears of joy, that is."

" Ceslete, I do not think I can do that." I whispered

"Sure you can. Fake it. Do not let him see you break." she encouraged

" Thanks" I hugged her, thankful for our new friendship.

I walked in to the room, downed a glass of Champaign, and was ready to put on the biggest performance of my life. I walked right over to Kriss, hugged her and told her I was so happy for her, and I was glad that we were friends. I started talking to all of the guards as Celeste told me too. I said goodbye to all the eliminated selection girls. Maxon was next. He was the one who was hardest to face. I looked him in the eye and told him I hope he has a great life. His smile sagged as I said that. Looking down and walking away before I could make a fool of myself. He caught my wrist and pulled me back toward him.

"America..."

"No, Maxon do not start. We have both made mistakes. I think you just made the worst one yet. But that was all you. I have explained and apologized for Aspen. There is nothing lift for you to say. Goodbye Maxon."

He released my arm as I walked out of the room. The second I was in the hall I burst into tears. Sobs racked my body as I ran up the stairs into my room. Well, it is not my room any more.

"Lady America..." Anne started.

Lucy just ran to me and hugged me. I would miss her so much. I would miss them all.

" I really thought you would win." Lucy cried into my shoulder.

Mary and Anne joined our hug, and wee all collapsed on the floor, hoping that if we close our eyes for long enough that the last hour would disappear. A few minutes later, we all got up, and started to pack. I did not have very much to take with me, since I would not need ball gowns back in Carolina. Silvia ran in to the room looking around frantically. She laid eyes on me and sighed.

" Oh, America, chin up. This is not an ending, but a beginning."

" But, Silvia, what if I don't want it to end I don't want a beginning."

" Well, that is not your choice. Oh! I almost forgot why I came!" She looked down and held out her phone.

" Princess Nicoletta wishes to speak with you." I took the phone without hesitation, not wanting to wait to talk to my friend.

"Nicoletta?" Silvia shot me a disapproving look for not using her title.

" Oh America! How are you doing? Well, I guess that is a rhetorical question. Odiously you are not doing well... "

" I'm not doing great, but I will be okay."

" I'm glad to hear that because I wanted to invite you to Italy. To stay with me for a while. As I hear you are very good at planning parties, and my birthday just happens to be a few weeks away!"

"Nicoletta I would love too!"

" I'm so glad to hear that America. The only thing is my private jet is in Illea right now, and is being flown back tonight, so you would have to leave now."

" That is no problem, I was packing just before you called. I will just have to say bye to my family then I will be on my way!"

"Wonderful, I'll give Silvia the information! I'm so glad you are coming!"

"I'll see you soon! Bye!" I handed the phone to Sylvia feeling a little happier. She gave me a questioning look and took the phone. With a hello, your highness she left the room. I turned to my maids and said,

"Well, it looks like I will be needing all of those dresses after all, I'm going to Italy." They all squealed with excitement, and went back to packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! I know this is a short chapter, but I had more written and I decided to elaborate before I got to the main plot line. So, the next chapter I publish will be longer! thank you to all who followed and reviewed! special thanks to:**

**Maxon's Rose- I promise even though Maxon will not in the next few chapters, he will reaper I promise!**

**Prnamber3909- Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest mih- Yes, she was not in The One, so I wanted her to be in my story! **

Two suitcases and a cry session with my maids later, I was ready to leave. I promised my maids that I would write them, and they said they would do the same. I said a quick goodbye to my family, who was very understanding with my reasons for such a quick departure, and I was off.

There was a car waiting out font waiting for me. I let the driver take my bags, and I looked one more time back at the palace. The structure I once called a cage was looming in front at me, and tears sprung to my eyes as I took it all in one last time. I would miss it. I would miss the gardens. I would miss my maids. I would miss Maxon. Maxon. I so desperately wanted him to run out side and beg me to stay. I wanted him to tell me how sorry he was, and how he messed up. But he didn't. I turned around and got in the car. Looking through the car window I swear I saw Maxon watching me from a third floor window, but when I blinked he was gone. The car stared, and I drove away from the last few months of my life.

I slept on the plane because I was so tired from all the stress and crying. I was awoken by a flight attendant who informed he that we had landed. I looked out the window and saw a beautiful castle looming in front of me. The best part was the massive gardens. Nicoletta's cousins ran out to meet me, and she elegantly walked behind. They started babbling about how pretty I looked on TV, recent parties, and the latest gossip. Nicoletta smiled watching me try to keep up with what they were saying. Finally, she approached me and gave me a hug. I was lead up to my room, and I was told that I had 30 minutes to get ready until dinner. I was assigned two new maids. Grace and Jillian, grace was shy and polite, while Jillian was hyper and egger to help. They chose which dress I should wear out of the ones I brought, and fixed my hair. Even though Jillian did my hair wonderfully, I missed Lucy's nimble fingers braiding my hair. I left a few minutes early so I could find the dining room.

I walked in and I was greeted by Nicolette's parents. We all started filing in to the chairs, and a lovely conversation starts. Laughter filled the room, and no small talk was made. It was not =awkward at all, and I fit in. Unlike in Illea where laughing would be frowned upon and the king would give me death glares. Here the king just smiles and laughs. Thankfully no one brought up Maxon.

After dinner, I returned to my room and collapsed on the big bed. It took me a second to get up and change out of my dress into the tank top and shorts I brought from home. I was asleep before my maids could come. Thankfully, Maxon did not creep into my dreams, and I got a great night of sleep.

**Thanks lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers! Yes, I know i have been updating quite often, but I just really enjoy writing these, and they are shortish. I THINK that I will do Maxon's point of view every three chapters, but I do not know yet. I want to apologize before hand, I have a lot of school work especially Spanish ( which is my hardest subject), but I will try to update as much as possible. If anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear them. Also, what kind of drama do you want? I have an idea about where I want the plot to go, but I'm not sure! If you think I need more of less of something I will be sure I fix my writing. Thank you for all your support! **

**Lia isles - Here you go! thank you for commenting!**

**Guest mih- thank you for your support, and yes next chapter 4 will be the gateway for drama**

**INFAMOUSkidBlue- Thank you! :)**

**prnamber3909- I know, sorry! It originally wasn't, but I decided to save the drama for later**

**GavrilGirl- I completely forgot about that! haha sorry, my friend is borrowing my book!**

CHAPTER 3:

Maxon POV:

I should have proposed to America. I snuck out of the party looking for her after she walked away from me. It took awhile because I could not get away from Kriss. Oh Kriss, she had to know that ring was meant for America, since it was too small to fit her ring finger. I went up to America's room to find her maids with tears in their eyes. I didn't even need to ask when Lucy answered

"She's gone Your Highness"

Gone. She left. I guess that is not that unreasonable, I would not want to stay either. America is gone. I will never see her again. She is going to go live her live. She will get married to another man, and she will bear his children. She's pretty enough to marry a two. I started planning her whole life out, and I was not a part of any of it, but that was my fault. I'm so stupid. I felt my heart start to tear at the seams. I went up to my room, wanting to grab my camera so I had an excuse for why I left the celebration. Camera in hand I turned the corner, and right out the window was fiery red hair disappearing in to the car. I shattered. She was really leaving. The car door slammed shut and the engine kicked on. I took off sprinting down the stairs. I have to get to America. That is all that went through my head. A guard stopped my at the front door.

"Sire, I cannot let you out there."

"And why not?"

"Kings orders Your Highness." Of course he would tell the guard to stop me from getting to her.

" To hell with his order" I ran out the door. There was nothing there though. I was too late, America was already gone. I stood there for a second wonder what to do next, when I remembered, I'm engaged. I went back to the party with a fake smile. I returned to Kriss, and hid behind my camera taking picture the rest of the night.

At about twelve o'clock I dropped Kriss off in the Princess Suit, and went next door to my room. I walked in my room and collapsed on the bed. It should not be Kriss in that room, it should be America. I looked around my sad room. Next to the pile of cameras were pictures hanging on the walls to all the selected girls. I ran over and stated to tear them all down, tossing them in the fire place as they were eaten up by the flames. I stopped on America's picture though, her surprised face made me laugh. I remembered when I took that picture, even though it feels like a different life time ago. I tossed that picture in the fire, regretting it as soon as I did so. I was the last piece of America I had. I have done too many things today that I regret. Soon, only Kriss was hanging on the wall. She followed the others into the fire as well, for even though I'm engaged to her, that picture was taken during the selection, and that part of my life had passed. I fell asleep staring at the blank wall wondering what I would fill it with next.

**Oh! and do you want longer chapters, just I will update less, or this size chapters, and update more? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers! Sorry, this chapter is semi-shorter. I do not know what you consider a filler chapter, but I guess this is kinda one. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all of your support! Keep reviewing and following! Disclamer: all rights to the wonderful Kiera Cass.**

**Knife Toot Heart- Thank you so much! thank you for reviewing too.**

Chapter 4:

I woke the next day to sun streaming in through my window, and my maids sitting in the corner. They were knitting and whispering quietly to themselves. I smiled realizing that I had no schedule or appointments with Silvia. I also had no Maxon to pull my ear for. I still loved him. I got ready and ate in my room, since I slept through breakfast. I hurried off to find Nicoletta and start helping. My day mostly consisted of planning, and distracting Nicoletta's cousins, so she can work.

The next day, Nicoletta's cousins and I left the palace. Window shopping around the streets one certain thing caught my eye. PRINCE MAXON CHOSES A BRIDE a magazine title read. Wow, it had only been two days, and it was already in the magazines. On the cover was a picture of Kriss and Maxon, then a picture of Maxon and I with a red X over it. The worst art was we looked so happy there. The picture brought back a title wave of memories. I quickly walked away before I mad an even bigger fool of myself. Thankfully I was only recognized once or twice during our little trip. They did not want an autograph because who would want a losers autograph.

I spent the better part of the next few days with Nicoletta, and when she was doing other work, I would go do things with my maids. I learn all the gossip from the Kitchen. How one maid, Adelle had an affair with a guard, and now she was pregnant. We talked about my siblings and parents. Grace and Jillian were most likely some of the best people I have ever met. I also had to do little tasks in order to prepare for the ball. I spent a lot of time in the kitchen talking to the head chef about what food should be served. I hand folded each cream colored invitation, and I made sure all of the decorations were perfect.

A week later Nicoletta had created the guest list, and I sent out the invitations. I stuffed each invitation in an already addressed envelope, and I went to ship them. I was carrying them over to the post office when I dropped the pile. They all seemed to fly away in the wind. I was running around trying to collect all of the letters when I picked up the last one. It was hidden on the bottom addressed to the Illean Royal family. It took me a second, but the I realized... Maxon was coming.

**Da da da! haha, sorry I know it's short. Next one will be longer, I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies! I know this chapter is short. I was going to post a longer one, but I decided to elaborate on that one more. That way tomorrow, after school, I will post and extra long chapter. Thank you all so much for reviewing! I have decided to write longer chapter (but not too long) since some people wanted long chapters, while others wanted short. I love reading what you all have to say! AM I the only one who watches The Vampire Dairies or Reign? Who is pumped for the season finally?! I am! Anyway, Hope you enjoy! All right to Kiera Cass. Oh and I decided to drag out the cliffy for another day *evil laugh* enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Kriss POV :

This ring isn't meant for me. That is the first thing that went through my mind. For one, it was too small for my fat fingers. It was built and crafted for America's lean, delicate fingers. The second indicator was that it had a blue stone perched in between other diamonds. Blue was America's color. This was not my ring.(**A/N: ring image at bottom)**

I knew this engagement was forced. Maxon did not want to marry me, I was the second choice. I would always be competing for America, even when she is gone, I can tell Maxon is still thinking of her. He has been so distant since she left, and I can tell he misses her. Winning is suppose to be fun, but it does not feel nearly as good when you win by default.

I saw the guard America was cheating with walking hand in hand with a maid, the next day. All that I could think about was wow, no wonder they had a thing. They both enjoy playing with people's feelings.

I had started my princess duties with Queen Amberly, and it was a lot of paper work. I was mostly just her assistant for now. I would shadow her, getting a feeling for what she does as queen. What I will do as Queen. That is how I spent most of my time. All of my free time is spent with Maxon, or my myself figuring out things to do with my time.

It has been a week since America left. Maxon is attempting to love me, I can tell. He is doing everything he can to not think of her. There is a silent agreement everyone has, never bring up the selection. He is trying, but I think that this is one of the things that he is not very successful at. America packed her bags, grabbed a hammer, and smashed Maxon's heart into a million pieces on her way out. I think she is also feeling the repercussions of her actions, though. I feel bad for her. Even though we were not the best of friends, I could not imagine the love of my life marring someone else.

All was going well, until Maxon and I both had to do an interview on the Report. My questions were mostly simple. What were my duties as a soon-to-be princess, how did I like my new room, and some other questions about my relationship with Maxon. Maxon's questions were about our engagement, how did he pick out the ring, and of course America. She would never leave us alone.

"So, Your Highness, I want to talk to you about a certain red head for a second." Gavril joyfully chirped.

"Sure, Gavril ask away." I could see Maxon's face harden, he was hiding his emotions. Prince mode activated.

"Well, I do believe I am not the only one to want to know how things ended with her."

" Things ended on a good note." he answered, odiously not wanting to elaborate more.

"So.." Gavril started, but he did not get to finish his sentence because a picture flickered onto the screens around us. It was of America, wearing a tiara. Except the tiara had blood running down the sides. There was red word written on top of the picture written in a font that looked like blood:

_LONG MAY SHE REIGN_

Before anyone could react to the message, the rebel alarms started blaring.

**So, I hope you aren't mad that I didn't make Kriss mean. Thanks for reading!**

**America's ring that Kriss got: . **


	6. Quick AN

**Hello lovely readers! just a quick Authors note, ( will be posting the next chapter after school today) I has bee brought to my attention that the image of the ring did not go through because it was a copied and pasted link. So, if you look up Custom Blue Zircon and Diamond Engagement on google images, it should be the first one. Sorry about that!**

**Guest Mih: Hey, I will try to answer you questions the best I can. Your fist question, I didn't really understand, but I will try to answer it. People can hear the rebel alarms, but I think the can get to the safe rooms fast enough, that they do not see the attack. Some people do see them attacking if they do not get to the safe rooms fast enough. The reason that is so much drama right now, is because I'm trying to lead up the the main point of my story, but I will try to cut back. Part if the plot of my story is the southern rebels wanting America to be queen, not Kriss. I also was excited for Reign, haha. I was decided that would make a bigger impact than " wrong choice, we are coming" which was the other message I was deciding on. Thank you so much for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely readers! I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated. I had family problems with my cousin, and did not have time to write. Maxon and America coming up soon, I promise. I had to rewrite this chapter because I decided to not add another character. Thank you so much for reviewing! I know 34 isn't a lot, but I have only been writing a week. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy. **

I sent out all the letters, then went to find Nicoletta. With a sigh she explained

"I have to invite all of the royal families, it is custom. I was looking for the right time to tell you. All the royal families will be arriving in two weeks."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"I really am sorry America."

"I know, I'll leave you to your work."

Two weeks. I had two weeks to prepare myself. I could do this. I went back to my room, and started preparing small talk. My maids came in, and as soon as they saw me their faces looked worried. I told them what was going on. Their faces lit up, and they looked at each other smiling.

"What are you two planning?" I laughed

"Let's just say we made you an extra special dress." Jillian said mischievously. With that they left the room, and let me finish having small talk with myself.

Two weeks is really not a long time. I learned that the hard way. They flew by in the blink of an eye. During that week though, I became very good at hiding my feelings, and preventing them from creeping onto my face. I worked on my posture, and learned to hold my tongue. Well, maybe not the last one , but I'm working on it. The preparations for the ball, are almost done. I had two day until Maxon was coming. I talked to Nicoletta, and she told me it was okay for me to hide in my room when the families arrived, but I would have to come to dinner that evening. 24 hours until he arrives. 12 hours. 1 hour. He's here.

I wanted to get to dinner early, so I could sit next to Nicoletta. My maids had me is a royal blue dress, with off the shoulder sleeves. It only reached to me knees. They braided my hair back, and swept it into a bun. The stands that were not long enough they curled, so they were left dangling. I walked into the room to see some of the royal families were already sitting but no Maxon, yet. I decided that if I was going to fake my way through this night, I would have to remove all the memories of us out of my mind. I hurried over to Nicoletta, and sat down next to her. She leaned over and hugged me.

" You can do this." she whispered. (**A/N: some of you might think I'm going overboard with the whole America no scared to see Maxon thing, but I promise you, for those of you who haven't had your heart broken, seeing you ex, sucks. Seeing them with someone else is much worse) **She shot ma a reassuring smile, and returned to her conversation with the Scottish royal family. The door squeaked open. The Illean royal family stunted through the room. Maxon was holding Kriss's hand laughing with her, looking down into her eyes ignoring the rest of the world. King Clarkson and Queen Amberly followed them in with their masks plastered on their faces. I looked down, and attemped to join the conversation before they noticed me. Nicoletta leaned in by my ear and whispered

" After I stop talking, start laughing as if I have told the funniest joke ever. Do not look at Maxon, or even acknowlage him. He broke your heart, now it's our turn to have some fun." Then we burst into laughter. We got the attention of everyone in the room. I stole a glance Maxon's way. Kriss was supprised to see me here, but I could tell she was upset as well. King Clarkson looked jelious and angry, I had an alliance with the Italian's and he didn't. Queen Amberly did not even acknowledge my existence. Maxon, he had his prince face on, but I could see that he was surprised and hurt to see me. I looked away quickly, rejoining the conversation. Dinner was served, I could feel Maxon staring at the side of my face because I refused to look at him. I stated to zone out, but was brought abruptly back into the conversation.

"How did you end up at the Italian palace, Lady America?" King Clarkson asked

"Well, during the selection when Princess Nicoletta visited the Illean palace, I became close with her and her cousins. She asked me to visit her in Italy some time, so when I eliminated she asked me l come visit and help plan her birthday party."

" She has been such a help and joy to have here, King Clarkson, I do not know what I would do with our her." Nicoletta piped in. "It is very disappointing she was eliminated because with her by Maxon's side Italy would love to ally with Illea." she added smiling the whole time. Anger flashed across the kings face, but he quickly hid it.

"Oh well, it is good to see you Lady America" he commented

"You too your highness." I replied. The rest of dinner I was left out of the conversation, but I did not mind. I was just enjoying the food. I felt someone looking at me, and I looked around to see who it was. Maxon was staring at me, and without removing his eyes from mine, he reached up and pulled his ear. I was stunned. I know no matter how much I wanted to I could not pull my ear in return. It took every muscle in my body to shake my head, and keep eating. I excused myself shortly after because I had lost my appetite. Someone followed me into the hallway, thinking it was Maxon, I just kept walking until a small soft hand grabbed my arm.

I turned around to see Kriss standing there looking unusually angry.

"Why are you here, couldn't you just let me be happy?" She spoke.

" I do not want Maxon, he is all yours, Kriss. I'm here to assist Princess Nicoletta get through the ball, the I don't know what I'll do next. Most likely Go back to Illea and become a music teacher."

"You may not want him, but he wants you." She looked so sad that I felt sincerely sorry for her. " For two weeks after you left he would dream about you. I would walk in his room at night to hear him muttering your name. He finally seemed a little happy to be with me a week before we left. And to see you kills him. I am telling you now, stay away from Maxon he is mine. You lost ,I'm his Fiancé. "

" Now Kriss, that was not a princess like thing to say." With that I turned on my heels and angrily stormed off to my room.

I sat down on my bed and slowed my breathing. How does she get to me so easily? I guess I was preparing for Maxon, not Kriss. Once upon a time we where friends. I decided to head off to the music room to release my anger through song. That has to be somewhat therapeutic, right?

**I had to make Kriss snap, sorry. I promise she isn't mean, she just had a moment of weakness, and felt threatened by America. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, it's short, but it's something. The song is Fireflies by Ron Pope. Thanks for reading!**

**Hello my lovely readers! So, I'm sick, blah. That's why this chapter is so short. Thank you all for reviewing! Quick question, my friend still has my book, and so I was wondering if King Clarkson ever hurt America. ( I have read so many fan fictions now I can't even remember, haha) Thanks for all of you support! Disclaimer: All right to the lovely Kiera Cass**

**Kiren- got really excited while reading your comment! I wish you had a pet donkey.**

**sushilover- thank you so much!**

**Floraquatica- Fist off, I had a mini heart attack when you commented. You story was the first Fan Fiction I had ever read, so you are the reason I'm writing now. Thank you so much for pointing that out. I was struggling with whether it should be taking place now, or it should be in the past tense. **

**The Devil Wears Westwood- I feel bad for Kriss too, and I guess you will just have to wait and see who ends up with who!**

**Guest Mih- I realised I never answered your question**

**Maxon's Rose- Feel bad for Maxon too, but at the same time he put himself in this situation. Well, I put him in that situation. **

**piepie1289- Ouch, awkward. Thank you so much too!**

**prnamber3909- haha thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 8:

My fingers started dancing over the keys playing songs that have been tattooed into them. It felt good to express myself through music. They had every kind for musical instrument here. I was sad that I discovered it only days ago because after the ball I would be leaving. I decided it was time I get on with my life. I would return with my family. From there I would either go to college, or I would start my teaching career. I might even find someone to help me mend my heart, who knows. Life goes on, the world has moved on, so why shouldn't I?

After a few minutes of playing, I decided to head back up to my room, so I could get to bed. Walking up to my room, I hit someone. I was turned the corner to quickly, and smacked into another person. I stumbled backwards, mumbling I'm sorry. I looked up to see a pair of familiar brown eyes. The person I had been running from the past weeks now stood in front of me. We just stood there staring at each other trying to figure out if this was real or just anther dream. Or nightmare, I was not sure. I did not prepare enough for this moment because when it came, I could not do anything.

"I did not get to congratulate you on your engagement Your Highness." I whispered.

" Thank you, it does seem to be going well." Maxon replied. We stood there again, not knowing what to say next.

" I really hope you have not kneed any other royals in the groin since I've see you last." He joked. I let out a humorless laugh.

" No Prince Maxon, I have not." I tried to slip by him hoping to continue to my room, but as I walked past, Maxon grabbed my wrist. He spun my around so I could face him. I saw the pain lurking behind his eyes that he tried to cover. His hand on hand on my arm sent chills racing through my body.

"Where did we go wrong?" he whispered, sadly.

"We were always wrong, in the past we just found a way to turn the wrong into right." I answered, both of us whispering because if we were any louder the whole world would shatter, and glass would rain down around us. Maxon just nodded once, and walked away from me, leaving me with the silent tears that were pooling in my eyes.

I ran back to my room, not allowing a single tear to fall. There was a song that kept repeating its self over and over again in my head:

_Like Autumn turns leaves_

_Winter will breathe cold on our necks,_

_snow in our paths._

_Where ever she goes,_

_all that I know about us,_

_is that beautiful things never last,_

_that's way fireflies flash._

What Maxon and I had was truly beautiful. I ruined it though. He was gone, I had lost him. My eyes started allowing tears to escape and trail a path down my face. I walked over to my bed, rolled up, and cried myself to sleep.

**I know, it's short, but it's something. The song is Fireflies by Ron Pope. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovely readers! I can't believe that I am almost to 50 reviews, it has only been a week! Thank you so much for all of your support. I'm letting you know now that June 1-13 I will be at camp, so I will have no internet, sorry! I promise, when I get back, I will write more than ever. Also, these next few chapters will be on the shorter side. I have finials coming up next week, and our teachers are just now telling us what will be on them, ugh. Thank you all so much for all of your reviews!**

**Piper is Boss- Thank hyhou so much! I won't add authors notes in the middle of the chapter haha**

**Guest Mih-I was from awhile ago, sorry I guess that was confusing. You asked ****I meant the people not in the castle, the ones watching the report from their homes. Do they hear Clarkson yelling or rebel alarms/attacks?**

**Going to win- I will try, like I explained above, I'm super busy with school. Thank you so much for you suport, and I think I can arrange a Kiss vs. America fight.**

**SelectionLoverForever- Thank you so much! :)**

Chapter 9:

I was awoke the next morning by my hesitant maids, and as soon as I looked in the mirror I realized the reason for their hesitation. I looked like I had died and got to hell, I guess in some ways, I had. My hair was matted down and knotted and my eyes were red a swollen. There were dark bags forming under my eyes, rearranging my facial structure. I looked like a ghost of my former self. A ghost representing everything bad that has happened in my life. My maids applied extra make up, to hide all of my hardships, but makeup can only do so much. Nothing could hide how I felt inside. I was suddenly go grateful for my mask that I had molded over the past few weeks. I walked with heavy feet down to breakfast.

No one noticed when I entered the large room. I sat down in between the German and Bulgarian royal families. Since I spoke neither language, I would not have to speak, or so I thought.

"What is wrong with you this morning, Lad America?" I turned to see a handsome face looking into my eyes.

" Is it really that obvious?" I ask in return. He laughs at my comment, I do not know why. It was not funny, but maybe he was just laughing at how naive I was.

"My name is Alexander."

"Lady American, nice to meet you."

" I know, my family watched the selection."

"great." I sarcastically muttered. Alexander just laughed. I looked around the table to see Maxon staring at me. Jealously and pain lurked behind his eyes as he reached up and tugged his ear. I reached up to grab mine, but the hesitated at the last moment letting my hand fall back into my lap. Quickly, I finished up my breakfast and rushed back to my room. My maids were waiting for me, rushing to hug me when I opened the door. I would not cry though. I was sick of crying. We sat down and started to play cards, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

M maids hurried over to open it, revealing Maxon's face. Jillian and Grace turned to look at me wondering what they should do next.

" Can I talk to prince Maxon for a second?" I asked them. They nodded, shot me reassuring smiles, and headed out the door.

" Hello Your Highness, always a pleasure." I said sarcastically with a curtsy.

" you didn't tug your ear."

"Maxon, this is not the selections. You can no longer tug your ear, and expect me to come running." I spit.

" And whose fault is that?" he shot back.

" Both of ours! Don't you get it? We both made destructive mistakes that ended up ruining us!"

" You were kissing another man, America!"

"Yeah, and you weren't kissing anyone else?"

" I was, but you knew about that!"

"That did not make it any better! I loved you Maxon, I was prepared to give you my heart, but now your engaged." I whispered. " and I'm going to be there at your wedding, knowing that once upon a time that was me. I will be watching the report one night, and see Kriss with her hand on her stomach announcing that she is pregnant. You will be standing there with an arm around her looking at her with all of the love in the world. Then a few months later I will see your first child wrapped in a pink or blue blanket." I looked up to see Maxon shocked.

" And what about you America, huh? You will most likely go home start a life for yourself, fall in love. You will be free. Then, you will be married and have children with another man, and I will not know about it. I'm always the blindsided one."

" Maxon.."

" No America. Just.. I loved you too." And for the second time in twenty four hours he turned around and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely readers! I'm back! More chapters to come, I promise. In the time I was gone, I read six books... It amazing what happens when you don't have internet. I read Beautiful redemption ( last book in the Beautiful Creatures series), re-read the One, all of the Shatter Me series ( I loved them), and Paper Towns. I also figured out where this story is going to go. I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A RAINBOW, BUT JUST A LITTLE MORE RAIN. That is all I'm telling you. Thank you all for reading, and reviewing! Enjoy this semi-fluffy chapter (no tears I promise).**

The next day I was awoken to my maid Jillian's face, smiling, and telling me that it is time to start my day. They slipped me into a simple light blue day dress, and piled my red hair on top of my head into a bun. I rushed through the halls making sure the everything was set for the ball and in the process, I had forgotten to eat breakfast. I hurried down to the kitchens, hoping to grab something quick to eat. I had reached the kitchen door, opened it, but was abruptly pulled inside. A hand slipped around my mouth preventing me from screaming. I heard a familiar, accented "SHH" as I turned around to see who my captor was. My eyes met a Bulgarian prince's. Alexander's dark hair faded into the shadows as he held a finger to his lips. A ear shattering scream echoed throughout the kitchen, and Alexander started laughing.

"Run," he yelled, eyes gleaming with excitement, we both exited through the door, and ran the other way. We did not make it very far, though, because Alexander was laughing so hard he could not breathe. His body shook with joy. It took him awhile to calm himself, but he finally did. He looked at me glee in his eyes, and a smirk dancing across his face.

" Sorry for kidnapping you back there, I could not have you blow my cover. You see, I learned that some of the kitchen staff have a fear of... animals of some sorts, so I thought I would have some fun. I had a guard find me a rat that I could release into the kitchen. " He was interrupted by another scream. Sending him into another fit of laughter.

" Well, it looks like they have found the snake." he chuckled.

"Snake!" I replied, shocked. What moron would bring a snake into the castle.

" Well yes, we could not have that rat running around, so I got a snake to eat it. Do not worry though, I was a garden snake, so it can not hurt anyone."

"Like that makes it any better." A guard came running down the hall way, and stopped in front of us.

"Is there a problem? I heard screaming."

"Yes," the prince said, " it seems they are having a pest problem in the kitchen." The guard gave him a strange look, and raced off to go investigate the problem. Alexander shot me a smirk and ran off down the hallway.

I figured lunch would be soon enough, so I would survive without eating for a while. Returning to my room, I was greeted by hushed voices and secrecy. I walked into see my wonderful maid huddling in the corner, whispering. I cleared my thought, and they spun around.

" Lady America... what are you doing here? Oh wait, never mind." Jillian laughs. " This is you room."

"Close your eyes," Grace commands " You can't see you dress until tonight." Reluctantly, I shut my eyes. I hear giggling, footsteps, and the rustling of fabric. The door slamming shut notified my that it was safe to re-open my eyes. I looked at the clock perched by my bed, and realized it was time for lunch. My stomach growled in triumph as I raced out the door.

**xox,**

**J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovely readers! How has your summer been? I actually cannot wait to finish writing about this dang ball, haha. It is so hard for me to write about, and I have no idea why. I guess I cannot relate to it since I have never experienced it? I do not know. Well here you go! These review replies are from chapter 9 and 10.**

**book addict 112- Thank you so much! **

**MackyWacky17- I hope it fills your expectations :)**

**Missmya16- I'm sorry if the story really made you cry. This might sound weird, but the fact that you cried is one of the biggest complements, ever. **

**Theoneamerica- Like I said in the comment above, hearing you say that makes me happy and sad. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, but I never thought my writing is powerful enough to do that. Thank you :)**

**Guest mih- I feel so stupid, to recap you asked me about if the people could hear the rebel alarms on the report, and the answer is no. The same time the alarms start sounding, they turn off the cameras. After the attack, they will most likely tell the people that they were having technical difficulties. I'm so sorry, and I hope this answers you question. You reviews mean more to me than you can know just because you have constantly been reviewing and following the story, thank you. **

**Lilly- thank you so much! Your review made me smile :)**

**Kiren- Thank you so much for you review. I laughed because that is what I was thinking when I wrote it. Did you ever read the little old lady who swallowed the fly when you were little? That is where I got the idea for sending in the snake after the rat, haha.**

**CC1028- thank you for your review. I say you also started writing a story with the same title, I do not know whether to be angry or honored? oh well. Good luck on you story, and I hope everything foes well :)**

**piepie1289- that is how I feel too, haha.**

**Floraquatica- no problem! oh by the way I love your new story. **

**Sorry if I forgot anyone! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11:**

I got so many looks when I ran into lunch. I probably looked crazy. I could feel my face heating up as I walked over to the empty chair next to Nicoletta.

" Well, that was quite an entrance." she laughed. My faces is the color of a cherry now.

" Yes, well I miss breakfast, and was unable to get anything from the kitchen."

" And why is that?" Nicoletta asks amused. I hear a laugh erupt a few seat down from me. I shoot Alexander a glare, but he keeps laughing. Everyone at the table is now listening to our conversation.

"Would you like to tell her You Highness or should I?" I tease. Confused looks are thrown my way, eyes begging me to tell what happened.

"Nope, it seems to me like you are completely capable of telling her yourself." he smirks. I roll my eyes and explain the events of the morning.

" So, you are now partners in crime?" Nicoletta jokes.

"Oh no. I was the victim. The criminal is sitting a few seats down." I explain

" Ouch Lady America, I'm very hurt."

"You poor baby" I reply. Chuckles surround me.

" Sas much?"

"Only around you, Prince Alexander." And the conversation drifts away from us. I smiled. A real smile. And Nicoletta noticed, nudging me and raising her eyebrows.

"It's not like that," I laugh.

**" **Okay, whatever you say!" She winks, " He's single just in case you were wondering" She whispers. We both laugh. I had become a master at avoiding Maxon and the rest of his family. I hadn't run in to any of them since Maxon and I's encounter. I was so thankful for that. I sunk back up to my room to get ready for the ball. Well, when I say get ready I really mean mess around with my maids for the next three hours. When I got there we all put on face masks, then laughed at ourselves for a good ten minutes. I had Grace washed hers of so she could go get Nicoletta. Jillian and I hid behind the bed with what was left of the face mask, ready to attack.

" Can you please tell me what is wrong with America?" I heard Nicoletta say, approaching the door.

" I'm not sure your highness, she just told me to get you." I decided on a new plan last minute. Grabbing the bowl from Jillian, I dashed across the room, and hid behind the door just before it opened.

" Were is sh.." I smeared green paste all across her face before she could finish that thought. I doubled over with laugher at the sight. Nicoletta's face was frozen in a shocked expression with green paste splatter across it.

" America," She started, regaining her composure," I am going to kill you!" Before I could react, Nicoletta grabbed the bowl from me and smeared even more on my face. I took off running down the hall, only to be chased by Nicoletta. We both didn't get very far because we were laughing so hard. I looked back and saw my two wonderful maids laughing so hard, and the guards patrolling swapping confused glances wondering what to do.

" What even is this?" breathed Nicoletta, we were both trying to catch our breaths.

" I do not know, some kind of face mask." I laughed.

" Are you sure you did not help Alexander on that prank this morning?" She teased.

" What about me?" We both spun around to see Alexander's shocked face as he took in what was in front of him. This sent Nicoletta and I into another laughing fit. Soon to be joined by Alexander's deep laugh.

" Well it seems that America has taken to pranking. You have been a bad influence on her Alex." Nicoletta explained.

"It looks to me like you defended yourself just fine." He joked, looking at my face. I was glad the green was covering my blush. I shared a look with Nicoletta, and she knew what I was about to do.

" Are you good at defending yourself, Your Highness?" I ask, tilting my head slightly. I grabbed the bowl from Nicoletta.

"What do you.." Recognition filled his eyes. " You wouldn't dare." With that I smeared a huge glob onto the startled prince's face, and took off down the hallway.

"I'll see you at the ball!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Why does this taste weird?!" Alexander shouted back.

"You aren't supposed to eat it stupid!" I was almost to my room.

"Did you just insult a royal?" He joked, and I closed and locked my door.

**I really enjoy writing about Prince Alexander. he is just so much fun to write about!**

**XOXO,**

**J**


	12. Chapter 12ish

Hey lovely readers! Quick but important note. go to my profile and vote in the poll for who you want to end up together. The fate of the story is in your hands! Please vote!

XOXO,

J


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: I WASN'T SURE IF I WANTED TO POST THIS OR NOT. I SWEAR IT WILL BE THE ONLY WEIRD CHAPTER, I JUST WANTED YOU TO HAVE SOMETHING TO READ.**

**Hello lovely readers! HOLY CRAP. I have 75 reviews! I love all of you so much you have no idea. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU. Weirdish chapter for you. I'm procrastinating writing about the ball, again. I swear next time I update it will be about it. I have a 12 hour car ride Sunday with my best friend Jillian, so I will be sure to write. She might force me to write, so thank her when I update. Any who, enjoy this chapter! Not as fluffy as others.**

** : Haha I love it, and will be sure to use it!**

**Zara: Great ideas! I will add them in somewhere :)**

**Guest: I'm glad there are still Maxerica ( however you spell it) shippers n this story!**

**To everyone who commented about Alex and America: I really do not know what to say to you besides you will just have to wait and see!**

**Chapter 12:**

Maxon's POV

Do not ask me about America. For I have nothing to say. She is just another piece of not unwritten story. I loved her. Hell, I still do. She is a liar though. A liar, cheater, and fighter. I wanted to hate her, but I can't. This was running through my mind before I fell asleep, and oblivion consumed me. _I was strolling through the garden, but there was some kind of un-realistic feeling to it. The roses were a dull colored. The birds a quiet, the grass brown and dead. I walked over to the forsaken bench to find a withered red flower. Thorns protruding out of the sides, pedals wrinkled, shying away from the sun. _

_"Sad isn't it?"I look up to see America. Wearing a long white dress. A wedding dress. Her red hair surrounding her face._

_"What?"_

_"How this could of ended. It could of gone so different, but I guess the universe had a different ending planned."_

_"You lied to me."_

_"You wouldn't listen" She remarks._

_"Fine then explain yourself. I'm listening now."_

_"NOW?! Maxon, it's too late now." She laughs._

_"Talk."_

_"Fine. As you know Aspen and I had dated for two years only to break up just before I left. He was there for me when you weren't. Which was quite a lot after the Marlee deal. What you did not let me tell you is that it was and is over. He is seeing someone else, and I.. well at the time I loved you." It hit me that she said loved, not love._

_"Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Yes, okay."_

_"Well it doesn't matter now anyway, because you lost me forever. You chose Kriss. I hope you two have a wonderful life. Love her like you once loved me." She picked up the rose and held it against her chest_

_"Goodbye Maxon." She reached up and tugged her ear only to return it to the rose. Her face paled, her eyes shifted down to her stomach where red was now sprouting from the dress under the rose. Blood staining her white dress. Her eyes fluttered close and she fell back._

_"America!" I screamed hoping to revive her. I rushed over to her. When I touched the she erupted into a pile of rose pedal. They were blown away so quickly I could only grab one. It withered in the palm of my hand and then followed the others. _

I woke up shaking. I looked over at my clock and it read: 3:37. I tried to collect myself, but I couldn't stop shaking. I knew I could not go back to sleep because when I closed my eyes, I could only see America's lifeless body laying on the ground. I took a quick shower, and started working. I remember the ball is today, and wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for an eternity.

I remember America and Alexander talking last night. She looked happy. I hated it. I decided to go for a walk around the hallway. I walked aimlessly around the halls for a while. Most of the guards were asleep. Laughing to myself I quietly swerved around them. I found myself at America's door. There was no guard there which was lucky for me. I quietly into her room, and saw her breathing lazily as she slept on her stomach. Her head was turned in my direction, but her eyes were closed. I walked over to her. I was so relieved to see her. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear I whispered:

"I'm sorry. Goodbye America." I quietly spoke into her ear, and silently left the room. Finally walking away from her.

**Sorry guys. It's a little graphic, I'm in a weird mood. So remember to vote in my poll! The results are pretty clear now, but who knows what will happen. You do not need an account to vote, so go do it.**

**XOXO,**

**J**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovely readers! I know I've been gone, I'm SO sorry for that. I made this chapter longer in order to kind of make up for it. I'll respond to your comments next time! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 94 REVIEWS! I had over ten since the last chapter, and it's crazy, I love you guys. Anyway, here you go!**

Chapter 13:

My maids never fail to impress me. My hair was curled and pinned away from face with gold and white clips that shimmered in the light. My make up was little, but beautiful. I allowed Grace to gently apply a gold eye shadow on my eyelid along with a little eyeliner and mascara. They slipped my dress on, and I was finally allowed to see it. It was white, which was strange. I haven't worn anything white in awhile. Except it wasn't all white. There was gold embroidery reaching over the top, and slipping down over one side of the dress. It had off the shoulder sleeves, and a sweetheart neckline. Fabric started sputtering into an A-line just below my belly button.

"Ladies." I managed to mutter," It's beautiful."

"Thank you, " they both respond, " But for now we need to get you down to the ball." Grace adds. I hugged the both of them, and tuned towards the door. No one had arrived in the ball room yet. I checked a few finial things, and we were all ready for everyone to show up. The color scheme was navy and a creamish color. there were lights draped everywhere, so it gave the room a magical aspect. Guests were starting to file into the room, and they were all equally mesmerized by the decorations.

Once everyone arrived they announced Nicoletta, and the party began. She was wearing a navy color that matched the decor. We ate dinner first, and then people mingled and danced. Alexander walked up to me smirking as he did so.

"Well, I know who to call to plan my parties now." he joked

"I'm going to assume that was a complement and say thank you."I retorted.

"I guess you will never know. So, America Singer from Carolina, you look pretty tonight."

"How do you know where I'm from?" I brushed off the complement.

" I watched the selection on the television." I laughed because he had such a tick accent when he said television.

"I did not know it broadcasted in other countries."

"Oh yes was, I still wonder how you were one of the finial two girls though."

"Why?" I asked.

" Well, for starters you aren't the ideal princess, you spoke out, your project, and the king hates you."

"Well-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"But then on the other hand I could tell that Maxon cared for you. Also, honestly I think there needs to be queens like you."

"Thank you? You always make two sided comments, and I do not know what to think of them" I say

"It's all part of my charm." he grins. "Can I have this dance?"

"Yes, but I have to warn you, I'm not a good dancer."

"That is fine because I happen to be an excellent one."

"Are you always this cocky?" I slyly ask.

"Just around you." He remarks with a smile. Alex's finger slipped around my waist and nestled on my lower back. he pulled me into him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were dancing a little closer than acceptable, but I wasn't complaining. I still loved Maxon, but that was my past. History is just that, history*. Nothing more nothing less. Maxon would always hold a small sliver of my heart, though. I was happy with Alexander, but I did not know if we were anything more than friends. I knew one thing though, I was done dating princes for now.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked.

"Everything"

" You know you bite your lip when you concentrate on something. You did it on the report too when you were nervous."

"How did you know if I was nervous?"

"I'm very good at reading people." The song ended and we walked off of the dance floor. I went to go find Nicoletta to wish her a happy birthday, and cut her cake.

*****MAXON'S POV***( Don't hate me Maxerica fans for what you just read, nothing is finial)SORRY TO PUT AUTHORS NOTE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER, BUT YOU NEED TO VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'! EVERY VOTE MATTERS, LITTERALY. ITS 50/50!**

She looked happy, and it killed me. He said something, and America smiled. Smirking Prince Alexander asked her to dance. I wanted to walk over and cut in, but I couldn't . I had chosen Kriss. I wondered I she has told him about Officer Ledeger.

He had come to talk to me a few days after America left and explained everything to me. How he was seeing another maid not America, and that day he though we had slept together. They were just talking. The reason they were so close is because he tripped. I admire his bravery, considering I could have him killed on the spot. Still, America had broken the rules, but the fact is that she chose me. I chose her. We were going to be married, have children, and rule side by side. The worst part is that when I proposed Kriss the person standing next to me changed, my hopes for the future stayed the same. I just shifted wives in my thoughts, and I hated myself for it.

Watching America and Alexander dance reminded me of when we danced like that on Halloween. Then that night in the safe room when we both agreed that I should of proposed to her that night. According to America, she wasn't with Aspen at the castle before that. I could of stopped this. That moment I realized something, I need to stop living in the past. I have a beautiful fiancé who loves me. My father is happy, and so is my mother. There were both alive and well. I had a good life. I need to live it. I turned to Kriss and asked her to dance. She burst into a huge grin.

***quote from ****_We will always have summer_**** (sorry for any typos I did not edit it very well)**

**xoxo,**

**J**


End file.
